Just For Tonight
by PoisoningSins939
Summary: Usui Takumi : Perverted Outer Space Alien Ayuzawa Misaki : Demon, hot headed President of Seika What could happen in seven days? What things could happen just for one night? Read and find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day; the day that would put high school days to an end. Seika's graduation for their third year students were about to graduate and the initiation of the ceremony was about to begin. The president, Ayuzawa Misaki, had already assembled the timings of each of every event. The events were : the practice ceremony, third year students' picnic, the real commencement , and the prom. Everything was going perfectly planned until students started to get summer fever; things simply just had begun to become a little hectic.

"Hehehe- Hic-…Hic! T-Takumi - kun! Look at me! Whoooo!"

"Prez! What are you doing! What has gotten into you?"

* * *

One Week Before Graduation : Monday

Misaki was as busy as ever, and as usual, Usui was annoying the living Hell out of her. In the student council, Misaki was on her desk organizing some fundraisers for Seika High School. The fundraisers would help out in the last arrangements of the prom for the third years.

"Usui, what do you think of a car wash? For a fundraiser that is. Do you think it would get us anywhere?"

"Well… If your thinking in different means than I'm thinking, then yes. It would mean Misa-chan would be all wet and we could perhaps go from there" smirked Usui. He obviously was joking around, but hot headed President was clearly going to respond to that remark.

"No! You perverted outer space alien! Can't you once be serious, just for once?"

He swiftly moved himself and went behind her seat. He had pulled a chair over at her side to lean his chin on her petite head. "Misa-chan, you got to loosen up a little. You take everything too literally" chuckled Usui, as he stared at Misaki's face. He expected her to blush or nudge him on the head. Of course, Misaki was embarrassed as she was caught in Usui's gaze, but she merely continued on the normal conversation they were having.

"Perhaps I wouldn't act this way _if_ you weren't here all the time. I'd get more work done without distractions, can't you stalk someone else for a change?" replied Misaki.

He was in a playful mood as of right now, but he also understood that _his_ Misaki was occupied at the time. With his hands, he grasped some of her raven locks and curled them around the tips of his fingers. "But I'm not interested in anybody else other than Misa-chan." With this being said, the sable and delicate locks that were entwined between his long fingers were now in place of where his lips were. He gently planted kisses on her hair while she was effortlessly trying to ignore him; however, it was frantically difficult to due so. His warm breath that was coming from his tender kisses was playfully creeping down the side of her neck. All she could manage was to keep her eye contact on the desk as she remain quiet and still.

"But, I think that your idea of the carwash would help with the Seika's treasury and its budget. What do you plan to get that's in need of more money?" questioned Usui.

"Typically speaking all parties or big festivities always need large amounts of food and music. That could be easily taken care of. But, we need a good atmosphere. We need light effects, a certain theme, and maybe if we can, we'll throw in an ice sculpture. You get the idea of it, right?" said Misaki, as she turned to Usui's face that was only inches away from hers.

"And how does Prez exactly tend to everyone to volunteer? You can't just use the Student Council. Why not make it a fun event that _everyone_ can participate in and enjoy?"

"I'm going to make a vote on it. Right after class, I'll call an after school assembly. We'll see what the girls and boys want to do." _Though, it being a car wash…I should be a bit worried._

* * *

- After school that Monday -

"Attention students of Seika! I have announced you here today, to discuss something important. Our final days of being here have come to an end. I want to give you all the best times and wish you the best of memories for the days that remain. So, as we all know, prom day is coming up. But to make things more interesting this year, I would like to ask all of you if you were willing to help us with a fundraiser. But to make things fair, I'd like to have a fun idea that everyone enjoys. My suggestion was a car wash, any ideas on how to make it more amusing?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" went the crowd, as they jumped and gestured her for ideas.

"Kaichou! Listen to us!"

"No! Over here!"

"Look over here! Hey!"

_My patience is slowly dying…just count Misaki…ichi, ni, san, shi, go …._

_Sigh…this isn't going to work, but who said my tolerance was patient?_

"EVERYONE SILENCE!" yelled Misaki, at the top of lungs.

"_Now then, _who would like to raise their hand and come up here to share?"

Everyone was either to nervous or scared to come up there. Soon after a few minutes, girl and boys separated into groups and started murmuring thoughts amongst one another. The leaders of these groups then voted on a person from each sex to talk together. One boy and one girl were talking and then both of them high-fived and smiled in agreement.

"Kaichou-sama, we have both reached an agreement." said the boy.

"and that would be?"

Both students went up to the stage together to say his/her part.

"The boys want to have a beach bash theme carwash," said the girl.

"and the girls want to have a sale with crafts or food." answered the boy.

"Hn… I see. Anything else I _should_ know about?" Misaki questioned with an astute visage.

"The only thing that we would like to know is if we can wear bathing suits…both boys and girls. Since it has to do with the theme."said the girl.

"Which means swim shorts and …bikinis" blushed the boy and girl to the thought.

"Ah-hah, is that it? Do you think _this_ is **honestly** acceptable?" she said with a piercing tone as she stonily glared and looked at both students.

"…" Both students remained in still tension; they twisted and curled their fingers while standing nervously. They forced their gazes towards the floor. They didn't know how to respond to the President. They couldn't make her angry or they would be in for her demonic rage.

"It's a simple yes or no question. Is it yes? Or a simple no?"

Both simultaneously responded "Yes"

"Then it's settled, we'll do it!" grinned Misaki to the crowd and the students who looked they were about to faint from anxiety.

At first glance, the assembly remained in shock and remained silent, but as soon as they had heard her words of agreement the audience roared with glee and whooped in happiness. They all went up to the stage and picked of their President and held her up high. Misaki was rather quite chocked up from how they adored her now. They didn't care if she was a rampaging President, they adored her for the effort she always made. Soon after they put her down onto the ground and she finished up the announcement.

"Tomorrow, the plans of Seika will be heard on the homeroom announcements. So listen up and bring everything you need! Bring your best effort tomorrow!"

* * *

"Wow Prez. Who knew you could rile up everyone like that" clapped Usui in applaud with his gaudy grin._** Yet you're still keeping your secret. Why would it matter **_**_anymore__?_**

"I think they were just more surprised that I said yes to their idea. I'm not evil, I just do what's right for the school. Besides, it's the end of the year and the school has completely changed from how it used to be…they have _all_ changed"

"Yeah, even you have." Usui slightly patted her head and then curled her raven locks in his fingers. _**But you're still as hot-headed and headstrong as ever.**_

"Have not." _Still the same over here._

"Have to."

"Have not!"

"Have to."

"Have-" _too…I hate you…_

Usui had ended their little argument by shutting her up with a gentle kiss. She hated when he did that, but she couldn't help it either. She just couldn't resist at times, and this was just one of those moments.

"Baka"

"I win." _**Hn…in other words, it means "I love you".**_

* * *

At Work…

Maid Latte was having it's normal routine; hosting their masters and welcoming them in and taking their customers' orders. Today's cosplay was "Career Day", which consisted of each maid to dress up in persona of what they would want to be when they grow up; or at least of the dream they had.

"Okaerinasai Goshujin-sama! Please behave today, otherwise I'll have to punish you." she winked, with a smile. "Right this way please!"

Misaki was a leech of attention with her police costume. It perfectly suited with her personality, and with her body too. She was wearing a black, polyester, above the knee dress. With the dress, it was accessorized with vinyl-like belt that covered around her torso and the additional fake, leather, knee high boots. She had a chained pair of hand cuffs at her waist and a fake baton.

_I can't believe I __**had **__to wear this…It's not like I had another choice…_

_**-**_**Flashback-**

"_**Manager, do I have to really be a cop? I mean, I know it would fit me perfectly and all but…I'd feel a bit exposed. It's pretty short from the length. I guess I'm not used to showing off…Do you think you would have something more secure?"**_

"_**But? Does Misa-chan not like it? Hn…Let's see if I can find another costume in the back!"**_

_**A couple of seconds later…**_

"_**Misa-chan! I found this! This is sure to cover you up! It's a career…in a way. It is a job, but I think it would be a little difficult to work in, don't ya think? "**_

_**-**_**End of Flashback-**

_No way in Hell was I going to be a bulky, fat sumo. Not even if the body of costume hid my legs and chest. She must of found that thing in the long, lost section of the cosplay store…At least she tried to. Just trying to imagine myself in that thing…it makes me twitch._

"Okaerinasai Goshujin-sama" _It's Usui…. My everyday ordeal. _

"Please, behave yourself Goshujin-sama, otherwise I'll have to punish you." She said as she lead him towards his table.

_Curse equal treatment to __**each **__and __**every **__customer. _

"You shouldn't say proactive things like that," Usui said, as he glinted off a crooked smile. "It might give people a wrong idea. Perchance say, sexually arouse them in a way?" He leaned causally on the table with his elbow, while placing his chin on his hand. He wanted to see her priceless and cute face; once just wasn't enough.

"Pfffff!"

_Ugh! Usui Takumi…you perverted outer space alien…Sigh…I swear I'm going to have a seizure from so much stress from you. _

"…_PLEASE_, if you would allow me to take your order, I can serve you right away."

"Neh, your no fun Misa-chan. Trying to hide your face won't help at all." _**There's that face again, the one where I could take you into my arms and make you even blush more.**_

She clacked away slowly and went into the kitchen with a red face. She couldn't help it! She couldn't control the things he said as a customer. She went off and took her orders as she normally would and continued her shift as employee would.

_Ah…my shift if finally over. I feel complete! Acting as a police woman isn't bad. My acting was pretty good, so I think. I made everyone so happy today… I hope it was for the right reasons…It's like what he said_

"_**It might give people a wrong idea. Perchance say, sexually arouse them in a way?"**_

Misaki was walking to the changing room while thinking this. She couldn't focus on anything. She arrived and just started pondering on what he had said. She thought about the mesh she had gotten herself into while having an inner mind argument.

_Nyah…What do I care? He isn't serious half the time! Why __**should**__ I care about what he says?_

_It shouldn't get to me that easily…but he's a nice guy and - _

_WAIT! You hate men remember? It's the same thing goes for semi- relationship. _

_It's been this way for over the last entire school year. But, I know I want him all the time…__What have I gotten myself into? _

_But he hasn't done anything to hurt you like Dad. He just teases the Hell out of you. Sigh…Man, Come on now, get ready to leave. You're just standing like a total fool while staring into your locker._

"Subaru, is Manager closing up today? Or is it my turn again. I'm sorry that I'm asking, but my mind has gone blank"

"Hmm…good question. Well, last time Honoka-chan closed, and then I closed and Erika was the last…So I think it would be. I haven't seen Manager, and everybody else has left, which likely means it is your duty today. Unless you want me to do it for you, Misa -chan? I'm already changed and set to go. I'll just be waiting on you. "

"No! There is no need for that! You have another job waiting for you and I wouldn't want you to arrive late on my part. There was something else I want to say but, hmm…Oh well. It probably wasn't important. I'm not even undressed yet…" _Because you've been distracting yourself from thoughts!_ "I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for answering my question!"

"Your welcome Misaki, any time. See ya"

Misaki was by her lonesome self in the locker room now. She had all the time to change out of her "Career Day" uniform. She couldn't take the material anymore, it was just as bad as being attached by sweaty garments on a hot summer day. She was just about to sooth her desire and put herself in more comfortable everyday clothes when…

_Now to unzip this off me…_

_Wait…this isn't coming off..._

_AH!  
_

_That's what I needed help in! _

_I needed to ask Subaru for help before she left! _

_Damn…and no one is here either_

_Except…_**Usui**


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki was in a mess now; she had absolutely no clue what to do. She had already tried zipping it down forcibly, but she didn't want to destroy the costume. It was Satsuki's and she wasn't about to destroy something that didn't belong to her. She remembered what Satsuki had told her; about why she had had all of these costumes. She had said that when she was younger she used to perform a lot in her high school drama club. She played either a main part or a side character, but each costume had a memory to go with it. She didn't know if this certain one was particularly important, but she _needed_ to get it off.

"Knock, Knock," Usui was at the door. At least his time, she had managed to lock the door rather than leave it carelessly opened.

"Prez, you okay in there? It's been over ten minutes."

_Shit…no.. calm down, act normal, you just need to come up with a little lie. Make sure you voice doesn't sound helpless or desperate. Why did it have to be him?_

"I-I'm just getting my t-things! I'm just having a little trouble with finding something!" she said nervously.

"And what would that be? Tsk, sounds to me like you're lying, Prez."

_Heh, you got me._ "Never was good at lying" she admitted tersely. "Promise not to laugh?"

" Should I get it out before I come in? Why would I laugh anyway?" _**How bad can it be?**_

"Just promise, damn it!"

"Okay! Okay! Promise." _**So demanding…..**_

"Click"

The door opened minutely, but just enough to just see her gold eyes and raven locks. Misaki peeped though a little creak of the open door, and she stared at Usui's face. She bluntly said:

"I need help undressing."

His heart seemed to forget its job for a second. "Really now? How old are you again?" he teased, not showing the effect her words had on him.

"Shut up. I told you not to make fun of me." _Stop making this harder than it is! _

"No, you told me not to laugh. You should have been more specific, Misa-chan." He casually shadowed her as he entered the room. Soon, he leaned into her petite body and whispered in her ear, "Anyways, what does Misa-chan exactly need help in again?"

"I need you to unzip this from behind." She pointed as she faced forwards the wall. "For some damn reason, it won't seem to go down…and I really don't want to rip it. Can you help me?"

"You forgot the magic words, Misa-chan!" he sang cheerfully.

"Please Usui, can you help me _please_?" she said, putting as much venom as she could into his 'magic words'.

"Good girl. Now, let's see if I can manage to zip this down." _**Neh,**_ _**asking me to help her take her clothes off? Ayuzawa, you just love killing me, don't you? **_

Usui was actually looking forward to this, underneath his lazy look. Wasn't it natural for him to feel this way? In spite of her vulnerability, he was rather quite nervous himself; he didn't know if he was going to be able to control himself. _He_ was undressing her for crying out loud! With his trembling fingers, he slowly reached for the zipper and started to tug on it gently. As he attempted to bring it down further, his brows furrowed in confusion as to why it wouldn't descend. What Misaki had claimed was true, but why? He had managed to get it halfway down when he noticed what the problem was.

"There's a little problem."

"What is it?" His tone warned her that she wasn't going to like this. _Please don't let it be that bad._

"The reason why you couldn't take if off earlier was because the zipper fastener and the zipper are conjoined with your bra. Seems the material of the dress and your bra got caught together. If I rip it off, the costume will be severely torn, but if you take it off…then we'll just have to detach it with the zipper fastener and zipper itself. But you would have to take your bra off, and I would need to-…assist you."

"You call _that _a little problem?" She sighed and rubbed her temples in stress. She had to figure out another way around this. "Uh, let me see if I could flip it the other way around. I'll try taking it over off my head and leave that part hanging and somehow work it off.… it's worth the try…if not….I'll have to do what you said." She gulped, remembering the way he said it. _I really don't want to take my bra off in front of anybody. Especially not in front of __**a perverted outer space alien**_! She took a deep breath, and turned around quickly before he could react.

"Well! What are you waiting for! Turn around, you pervert!" snapped Misaki, as she swung Usui's body around. She had taken out her plain, navy blue, plaid shirt and wrapped it around Usui head, planning to use it as a blind fold.

"You sure you don't need any help Misa-chan?" He asked, concerned that it wouldn't be as easy as she assumed it would be. "Do you want me to -"

"No! I'll do it myself!" Misaki cut him off. "I think I'm capable of doing this at least. But before I do so," _I think I'll put these handcuffs to good use. _She swiftly whipped them out and cuffed him securely."There. So you, 'perverted alien', cannot sneak a peep by lifting your blindfold up."

"Let's see, you're undressing, I'm tied up and blindfolded. I think I like where this is going Prez. What happens next?"

"Shut up!"

Misaki shrugged her shoulders tightly and packed her arms in against her frame as much as she could.

She started to pull up the dress as gently as possible and managed to get it past her shoulder blades.

But she had forgotten all about the mirror behind her; the one that Usui was facing.

While Misaki was attempting to take the costume off, he subconsciously stretched and yawned. And, while doing so, he had loosened up the shirt and changed its position. A tiny gap was made between the folds of her shirt and Usui was transfixed by the sight.

He knew he would get in major trouble for this, but he could not bring himself to look away. As she was trying to take the dress over her head, her legs, her waist and her back were completely exposed. Her creamy skin that gleamed slightly in the dark, her smooth, almost-feline curves, her lithe movements and the fact that it was all right in front of him, made him blush slightly. He also couldn't help noticing what she was wearing; black, lacy underwear. He was so caught up in his trance that he barely noticed that Misaki was talking.

"Usui, I got it." she said, as she slipped into her jeans. "You can give me my shirt back. I just bit the conjoined strands and ripped them with my teeth. All it needs is a few snips and stitches and everything should be fine." _Whew,_ _what a relief.… but my bra got ruined. Stupid zipper made a huge gaping hole on the back. Guess it was a sign to throw it away. In the meantime, I'll have to use it till I get home. _"Anyways, stay there an-"

She never got to finish her sentence as suddenly, she was forced around and pinned with her back to the wall.

"Misaki," Usui breathed heavily, their faces close. "Are you trying to drive me mad?"

_What the HELL? I thought he was hand cuffed! When did he get over here!_ She struggled. "Let go!"

Totally ignoring her demand, he inched in closer to her face and then down her neck, to her collarbone. He had her wrist handed with his own grasp against the wall while she was just staring at him. She was shirtless, in a ripped bare bra and their bodies were pressed together. Usui was fully dressed, not that it mattered. He could smell her, and breathe in her delicious jasmine scented fragrance at such close proximity; he _wanted _her.

"W-What are you doing Usui Takumi! Answer me! Right no-"

Soon she was silenced by a rough, invasive kiss. His lips claimed hers, demanding. His right hand landed on her waist, while the other slid up to her bra, playing with it. The kiss started off harsh, then softened as he skimmed across her jaw line and down her neck. He then came across her collarbone and gently nipped his way back up to her ear lobe, taking it in his mouth. He sucked her earlobe tenderly, as he went down her neck again, licking this time. Misaki was rendered incapable of rational thought. It was as if she was paralyzed, Usui's attentions arresting her central nervous system. Her mind ordered her to fight back, but her body simply wasn't complying . Instead, it decided (_of its own accord, _she thought stubbornly) to return the intimacy that Usui gave her. Her hands were free now, but she placed them around his neck. She was slightly tugging on his golden locks and forcing herself closer to him; these sensations were completely new to her. There were sounds coming from her throat that she didn't know she could make. As she did this, Usui was about to undo her bra. He opened his eyes to and looked at her flushed face. Only after a few seconds, he came to his senses.

_**What am I doing…?**_

He took a few steps back to get his bearings, leaving her against the wall. Finally, he answered her question.

" Dressing you up. You're taking an eternity." he replied, in a husky voice.

Her reached up for her right arm and stuffed it into the sleeve; quickly, he did her left arm too. He avoided eye contact as he did up the buttons and left the room immediately, leaving her with a blank mind.

_What just happened?_

* * *

"Usui, are you there?" she called out.

"Prez, I'm right here." he waved.

" I thought you left, since you dashed out of there and…"

" I was waiting." he said in a hushed voice. "I just had to get out and get fresh air." He looked down and placed a hand on his face, avoiding her eyes. It didn't look like he could make eye contact this time, either. He was too bewildered about what had happened. He wouldn't show it, but he believed that Misaki hated him.

"Are you okay? You look red. Do you have a fever?" Misaki questioned as she placed a hand on his forehead. "Is that why you came out? What I mean to say is…ummm… what exactly hap-"

"How cute, didn't know Prez really cared about me at all." Usui prattled, effectively cutting her off. He patted her head softly and tipped Misaki's chin up to his gaze. He was trying to side-swipe her question by shifting to another topic.

_**Here comes the interrogation…You bastard. She's going to hate you for real this time. How could you let that happen! Why couldn't you have better control of yourself?**_

"That's not what I'm getting at. But, if you want, I could start neglecting you more than usual. Is that what you want instead, Usui?"

"Of course not," he bent down and inched closer to her face till their noses touched, Misaki blushing a perfect shade of red. "You're perfect just the way you are. Normal, everyday Misaki. Besides, I know Ayuzawa likes me. That's why you're always feisty around me."

Gazing into his emerald, cat eyes, suddenly she veered away in another direction.

"Usui, I have something to ask you." she asked, while they were walking.

"I may or may not have an answer, but ask anyways." he said non-chalantly, but inwardly he knew what was coming.

"You looked, didn't you? That's why…_that _happened. "

_**She's got me. **_

"What would make you think that? Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Oh wait, I did." he scratched his head ( in almost-guilt) and stretched casually with arms out, before turning back to her with a smirk.

"So I was right? Hmm…So how would you like to die? Slowly and painfully, or just quickly and violently? CAUSE I RATHER JUST BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OF YOU RIGHT NOW AND-"

They had come to their bus stop whiling walking. The night was calm but the aura around it was tense. The reason was simple; Misaki was on a tirade as usual. Luckily, _he_ was the one who could soothe her. Grabbing her wrists gently again and he pulled her in a kiss. Interlocking lips brushed softly against each other as it got deeper and deeper. However, this time their kisses were tender and loving unlike the other ones that were filled for lust. Misaki subconsciously brought her hands up around his neck while Usui's hands slid onto her slim waist. Prolonged, deep kisses left Misaki gasping for breath. Usui wanted to go deeper and explore that sweet mouth of hers, but finally he released her, panting.

"You were saying?" smirked Usui.

She hit him, but not with the usual demonic strength. He watched, surprised, as she bit her lip, looking away self-consciously. She glared at him sideways.

"Why you…. Do you know how… dirty I feel! Knowing that someone… that _you _have seen that much of me!"

"Ayuzawa, take it easy." He snickered. "It's me. It was _only _me."

"Don't Ayuzawa me! You know better than to do something like that! Things like _that!_" she exclaimed.

Being cut off, Usui interrupted her sentence by putting his hand on her shoulder and looking straight in the eye. He did feel quite guilty about it, but he could do more than apologize.

"If you can't recall, you faced me towards a mirror. I didn't peek, I just saw there mere image of your reflection." _**Your beautiful reflection.. **_"I'm sorry, okay? If you wish, you can beat me up. Just please calm down. You're attracting attention."

"Then tell me what you _exactly _saw…" She crossed her arms and tried hiding her shame in her throat.

"To be honest, your back, legs, and waist. That's about it. Couldn't see much from your blind fold.

Oh and your flashy panties. Never knew Prez would wear such things" _**Not that I mind though.**_ "At least I know now not to blame them. When I first came to know you, I'd always think they were in a twist. I thought that caused your demon-like behavior."

_**SLAP.**_

_**Well, I was expecting that. But, Ouch. That actually stings. **_

"That hurt. You left a red hand mark on my cheek" said Usui, as he rubbed his cheek.

"Don't tell me you don't deserve it. Sometimes I wonder …" _why in the world I still tolerate you…_

"Wonder what?" pried Usui.

"It's nothing. I just…I'm not bothered by what happened. I'm upset about it still but, I didn't mind it…that's what queer."

_**That's because you trust me, even if you don't want to admit it. How long is it going to take for you to show me the real you? The part of you that will let you be mine. You can't hold it much longer, can you?**_

"Hey, so does that mean I'm forgiven?"

She shrugged not knowing how to respond to his question. She wasn't quite mad, she didn't mind that he looked at her. Not to mention the things that he did, but she was still fretting about it in her mind.

"...Yeah? Sure…"

"Misa-chan, that doesn't sound like a confident answer…" he pouted. "Does that mean that you really hate me? I am truly sorry, I wouldn't mind if you did. Maybe I do deserve this punishment." He unleashed the full power of his super-weapon, the undefeated puppy-dog-pout.

"What's with that face! Stop it!"

"What, this face?"

He did the cat face next, with his tongue sticking out and his hands at his ears.

" BAKA! DO YOU EVER LEARN!"

"Not really."

They walked home together, with an unspoken understanding that the incident would never be mentioned again.

_**I'm really glad to know you don't hate me, otherwise I'd have to beat myself up for it. **_

_**When are you going to realize that I love you Ayuzawa? Just how much longer do you plan to torture me like this?**_

Usui walked her home safely and he returned to his apartment thinking about what had happened that day. Misaki returned home to do pretty much the same thing. She didn't know what to think of it, but all she knew was that she was beginning to fall for him . Of course, she refused to accept that fact until she drifted off to sleep with her mind still crowding with thoughts, confused. On the other hand, Usui was still awake looking at the picture he had gotten with her at the café. He smiled and then put it away onto his desk. He sighed; staring at the wall until he fell asleep mulling over the fact that he could be so close to a girl, when she was so distant to his feelings.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sigh, sorry for the late post. Last time I forgot to put an AN in here...not like it matters. Sorry it was LONG but it that's how I like writing. Also, that this story it only within the 7 day priority [said in description]. The only thing I wanted to comment on is that I thank each and every reviewer who read my story. That and with this chapter, you also should oh thanks to crazyforcanines. Till next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday Morning:

6:00 am: Misaki awoke to her buzzing alarm clock. She was ready and set to go to Seika and help with the car wash. She was also actually looking forward to seeing how the students would deal with their decision. But for the meantime, she just lay there and stretched. She was still thinking about yesterday, and what had happened then. Exhaling a sigh, she covered her face with a pillow.

_Have to hurry up- and stop thinking about that already! You need to get there a little bit earlier today. Don't want everyone lagging behind, waiting for supplies!_

She headed towards her musty bathroom: old, decrepit, overused, and very blue. Sure, it was clean and all but from another person's viewpoint it would be almost frightening. Tiles were chipped off, the sink with its drain and handles had tiny patches of rust, and her inadequate bath was in severe need of touch ups. She sighed again deeply, frustrated with the debt their father had left. She turned up the heater to run, it would take a while to warm, and faced herself in the mirror.

_If only I could work more... maybe find another job after graduating…maybe, just maybe… _

"Ugh Misaki…you look so tired this morning…You look like a wreck." she said thinking aloud, tracing the purple patches under her exhausted eyes.

She turned on the sink and splashed ice-cold water on her face to keep herself from dozing off.

Fully awake, she slowly undressed out of her white camisole and gray sweats and set off into the shower. She didn't mind if the water wasn't ready; in fact, she didn't mind that it was bitterly cold. For a moment, she just stood there blankly, empty of all emotion. The shower made the tears she couldn't make; for she was too stubborn to act in such a manner. The sudden sting of hot water jerked her out of her stupor, and returned to reality. She actually enjoyed feeling the burn of the almost-scalding water; it soothed her muscles and de-stressed her somewhat. She lowered her eyes to stare at the tub, and continued with her morning shower with sodden thoughts scurrying in her mind.

"Good morning, Misaki." chanted her sister and mother. To her surprise, they'd heard her wake up early and had prepared her breakfast.

"You guys didn't have to- I was planning to eat something simple today." she waved her hands about, flustered. "I had to wake up early for the fundraiser…doesn't mean you did too."

"Which is precisely the reason you need all your strength in order to help today." said her mother, with a soft smile.

_Mother knows best, right?_

"Oh by the way, onee-chan, I saw some of your posters before you went to bed. And I told my friends to tell their parents to come by if they wanted a car wash today. " said Suzuna, then suddenly shoved a huge box in front of Misaki.

"Eh?"

"One more thing. This right here. They're all yours. Won a full-year's worth of sponges in another contest. I can't fit this one in the house, so I took only what we needed."

_Geez, just how many sponges does a person need? We could fit a dead body in here!_

Misaki bent down and picked up the cardboard without difficulty. When she turned around to thank her sister, Suzuna had already vanished. Smiling again, her mother wished her a good day.

She made her way through the door and was headed for the gate when the main source of her daily ordeals arrived: Usui Takumi. Since she had a large box in her arms, she couldn't really tell what was right in front of her. To top it off, he had suddenly appeared behind her to begin disrupting her day, and promptly covered her eyes.

"Guess who…" he whispered, just inches behind her, his breath tickling her ear.

"Why it's _you._ My everyday pain in the ass. " she said acerbically, as she shook his hands off and looked upward to his wolf-like grin.

"Good morning to you too, Miss Grumpy."

Ignoring her comment, he drew closer easily. He was used to this: this was their usual morning routine. Just because Misaki was responsible in the morning doesn't mean she was, by any means, happy-go-lucky.

"What do you have there?"

"Just some supplies that Suzuna won. We have plenty to spare and we don't need another box at home. We don't even know where to fit it. So I'm bringing it to school for the event," she muttered, re-adjusting her grip and setting off at a brisk pace**

Walking up behind her again, he set his hands around her waist in an easy hug. She yelped and jumped about a foot in the air, nearly dropping the box, before whirling to him furiously.

"How am I suppose to believe you're not an outer space perverted alien when you clearly do things like this? You can't just decide to grab someone's waist and touch them!"

"It's called a hug."

"It's called sexual harassment."

He shrugged and teased her with a breath of cold air on her neck.

Her response this time was to shudder violently and drop the box altogether, which Usui quickly caught with a flourish.

"Mission complete." he smugly declared, and continued walking. She just stood there, outraged.

_What do you mean "mission complete" !_

She spluttered, then charged after him, still seething."What was that for? You just can't grab things from people either! Especially when they don't belong to you!" she exclaimed, bodily blocking his path .

"Well for one thing, Misaki isn't in the term 'people'. I know you, and you know me. That, and you're too short to see where you're going."

_**You could get hit by a truck or something idiot.**_

_Well to me you aren't exactly a 'person' either. And one thing I know for a fact is that I'm not too short and you're outright stalking me! (It's the only reason I know you!)_

"If you're that concerned, why don't you simply ask?" _Like a __**normal **__person._ "Like, 'Can I help you carry this?', that would work."

"Can I help Misa-chan carry this?"

"No."

"You see why I didn't bother asking in the first pl-"

She swiftly ducked under the box and came up with it on her head, holding both sides. As she did, she turned around to stick her tongue out at Usui, and kept walking as though nothing happened. But of course, they ended up fighting back and forth with the box, the entire walk to school.

(Usui won, due to his persistence and her lack of energy to hit him that early.)

In the announcement room:

"This is your vice president speaking, Yukimura Shouichirou As you already know, today is the car-wash. For those who weren't informed, there is no need to worry. All information will be given to you shortly after second period. We will call classes down to attend after setting up. Until the announcement is given, resume normal class."

"Thanks for giving the announcements Yukimura." Misaki patted his shoulder.

"Should I tell the student council to help set up?"

"That won't be necessary. I came in early to talk with the janitors to set out the tables and cleaning supplies outside. Usui helped out too this morning, but you can tell them to help me finish this up." She produced a roll of paper she'd been carrying under her arm and unraveled it to present her idea.

"I didn't have enough things to finish it up at home, but I thought everyone could add a little touch to it."

It was the banner that Misaki had laid out the preceding night before. It wasn't anything much, but it was designed to lure people to their high school. It said " CAR WASH - Only ¥1069 [10 dollars] With vacuum, wash, and dry! Additional [3 dollars] for waxing and buffering. Wash your car and your stress away with our relaxation at our outside lounge! At Seika! From 9:00 am - 15:00 pm! "

"That seems nice enough. I think the slogan is catchy too!"

"Eh…Thanks. I tried my best. Just add some life to it or something. Hang it up high after it's done, so everyone who passes by sees it."

"You got it Kaichou! Oh, Kaichou…one more question. Should we go change now? "

_Change?_

"For what exactly?" Misaki asked, baffled.

"You know. For the theme? Everyone else is just waiting to change into their bathing suits."

_Oh…I knew I was forgetting something this morning!_

"Um… Not yet. Not till we make the announcement."

"Alright. Hey you guys! Get over here! We have to work on this poster!"

_Aww man, what am I supposed to do with my clothes? I suppose I can just change into my gym clothes. Never mind that, I'll check up the set up one more time before anything starts._

Walking over to the front of the school, she took in everything and made sure everything was precise and flawless. The big white tent had been set up with all the arrangements underneath. A table with refreshments, snacks, some home-made crafts from the arts club, and chairs set up by the guys with music. She was impressed. Everyone, with little or lots of support, had participated in bringing something or making some effort. The essence of teamwork, she thought with pride, filling her with energy and drive as she saw everything was going according to plan. Until the janitor that she had worked with this morning gave her something… unexpected.

" Miss, do you remember the box you gave me this morning? With the sponges?"

"Oh no. Don't tell me there weren't enough!"

"No, no. It has nothing to do with that. Thing is, while I was cutting the box open for you, there was a package inside, you see."

_A package?_

"I only came to give it to its rightful owner," he said modestly, handing her a purple box. "Otherwise it would have been thrown out or perhaps even stolen."

"Oh, thank you. I would never have known if someone hadn't told me. I appreciate it."

"I have to get back to my duties now, good luck with the fundraiser Miss. Good day."

Padding away to a nearby bench, she stroked the box outer covering while wrinkling her brows. It was made of fine purple, some kind of specialty wrapping, foiled with an jaunty, cheerful yellow on its bottom edges, with an accessory that lured the eye, a mismatched bow in the shape of flower; perhaps a dragon snapper.

_Why would this be given to me? Maybe this wasn't mine at all. I thought it was weird to begin with._

Something fell out of the flower-bow."It has a note?" She wondered aloud.

She immediately fought to not look within the note. It was meant only for the eyes of the one who was to receive it. But, wouldn't it also hold the name of the person it would belong to? She unfolded the note and read it; and then turned pink in embarrassment.

_**The Note:**_

_**To my dearest, little sprite**_

_**This is for you.**_

_**Please don this for my sight**_

_**Let your beauty be true.**_

_**Do not disappoint me please,**_

_**That's all I ask of you.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

"_Your" who? I can't read it…looks like the pen smudged. _

_**P.S.**_

_**Meet me near the girls' locker room outside the hall, when you get this. Till then.**_

_This…This is definitely not for me. Why am I even pink? Who in the world would send this to me? If this is one of Igarashi's tricks again, I swear I'm going to make him wear it._

She had received a bathing suit of the color black along with a transparent sheer wrap along with a purple orchid hair pin. It was a rather cute halter, but she would never wear such a thing; not her at least. It was rather hard to see under her headstrong and positive image, but Misaki was really self-conscious. She was always afraid to embarrass herself and bring herself down with comments. Not that it ever stopped her from doing anything.

_I have to give this back before this person gets angry…This isn't supposed to be for me._

_It said to meet them there as soon as this was given, so that means I have no choice but to go now…_

"Guess I'm going to have to go now," she said while scanning the vicinity.

_I'm worrying about this too much! JUST GIVE IT BACK, it's that simple._

All of the sudden, out of no where, it seemed as though she had tripped into something; or rather _something _tripped her to fall into murky dirt. Not only that, she had fallen into recently rich and gathered soil that had been mixed with fertilizer: fetid, repugnant fertilizer that had been put in by the gardening club. When she got up, at first the stench seemed to be as putrid as ammonia, but it got worse as the air spread its scent. Her face, hands along with her knees, and for the most part, her full uniform.

_Ugh! For crying out loud! What the hell did I trip on? Was it something or __**someone**__?_

_Man! These stains will never come out…and this smell…It makes me think I was born on a farm…_

"I have to get out of sight before anyone sees-" _me…_

"Misaki-CHAN!" Sakura being spunky as ever, shrieked while waving to her out in the open.

"Are you ignoring me? DOES Misaki NOT CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE?"

"Sakura, maybe that isn't Misaki. Then again…I have glasses. Maybe you should be the judge of that." commented Shizuko blandly.

"Hey! You over there? Can't you hear us?"

Muffling her voice, she spoke "U-hum, no. You're mistaken. I'm someone else."

"Someone else? Just who are you?"

_Man, I must look so awful that they can't even recognize me! Just think! Think! _

"Ki-kichiro Ta…Tachibana!"

"Neh? You really sound like Misaki-chan though! Do you know her?"

"I have not a clue of who you're talking about!"

"Are you new here? Here, we'll show you a picture of her then! Maybe you can help us find out where she is! "

- Part One End -

* * *

**A/N: Okay. SO I GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO. I'm very sorry that this is REALLY LATE. But this time is wasn't from laziness.** **My editor and I were REALLY having TECHNICAL difficulties. No joke. Turns out that (apparently) that they couldn't receive any of my documents due to the fact of **

_**A)** The format on files **B)** OpenOffice and Microsoft products **don't** get along **C)** I'm not a computer nerd and had to **RESEARCH** on how to fix this issue._

**So yeah. I did all of this at 5AM in the morning. Editor did this during their night time. A WHOLE NEW WORLD. Screw timezones.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter my fellow readers. Have a nice day (or night).**


End file.
